


Nightmares From Bill

by VenomQuill



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Gen, Relativity Falls, post-show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 12:24:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12704943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenomQuill/pseuds/VenomQuill
Summary: It's been weeks since theevents.Everyone's gone home and things have settled. That is, all but the mental well-being of children who've been exposed to nightmares strong enough to knock a full-grown adult off their feet.





	Nightmares From Bill

**Author's Note:**

> Find it on dA: http://fav.me/dbtk4cc

Night settled over the grumbling, beach-side town in New Jersey. Lights flickered and glared down the streets and up the docks. The moon peeked out from behind sea-born clouds outlined and glowing silver. “PINES PAWNS” stood boldly out of the brick wall of the apartment that stood flush with the rest of the houses. Within one cluttered room stood a bunk bed housing a set of twins.

_A single eye, wide and glowing sent a spotlight down upon a duo. Solid air taking the form of a giant, four-fingered hand wrapped around two boys._

_“EEENIE… MEENIE… MYENIE… YOU!”_

_The image of fish’s silhouette and a small ball before it glowed hard and red._

Stanley’s feet slammed into the wall so hard he was thrown off the bed. He struggled in his blankets and screamed as he tumbled out of bed. He landed in a tangled heap on the ground. Sharp pain from harder toys or objects sitting by their bed poked his back. His eyes flew open and stared out the window. No stars were behind the clouds.

_Thump!_

Stanford knelt beside his brother, both hands on his shoulders and wide eyes staring into his. The door opened. Two large, solid figures appeared. The light behind them threw their shadows over him.

“Stanley.” Stanford shook him. “Stanley, can you hear me?! It’s okay! Do you know where you are?”

Stanley flinched and looked up at his brother. He barely managed to choke out, “Fear-Feara…” He shook his head and cleared his throat, rubbing one of his eyes. There were no stars out in the indigo night. Their wooden floor creaked underneath of them. Their room was compact and small. Grauntie Mabel and Grunkle Dipper were nowhere in sight. “Jersey.”

“Who’s here?” Stanford prompted. Their mother settled down beside them.

“Y-you, Mom, Dad, B-” Stanley swallowed.

Stanford shook his head. “Bill’s not here. He never will be. He’s gone, remember? Grauntie Mabel and Grunkle Dipper got rid of him!”

Stanley bit his lip. “Can we call Grauntie Mabel?” He directed this question as their exhausted mother.

“Oh, she’s asleep now, Stanley,” his mother denied.

“Please? To make sure she’s alright?”

“I’m sure she’s fine, but…”

 

_Riiiing. Riiiing._

Dipper jumped at the noise and looked about.

_Riiing. Riiiing._

He grabbed the phone from beside his work desk. “Yes?” Dipper prompted.

_“Uncle Dipper?”_

“Oh! Hey!” Dipper bit back a yawn. “Hey, Mae. Is everything alright?”

_“Oh, Stanley’s worried over Aunt Mabel. Is she alright?”_

“Oh, yeah. Yeah, she’s fine.” Dipper groaned as he got to his feet. “I think she might still be awake. What time is it…?” He checked his watch. “Oh. Uh… I’ll check, regardless.”

_“You don’t have to wake her.”_

“Oh no, no. It’s fine.” Dipper rode up his elevator. “She’ll be down here nagging at me to go to bed, anyway.”

Indeed, just as Dipper opened the door of the elevator, Mabel opened the lab door. “Dipper!” Mabel put her hands on her hips. “What are you still doing up?”

“I was just reviewing some of my old calculations, planning for tomorrow. Candy sent in some… not the point. Stanley wants to check up on you.” Dipper followed her into the gift shop and held out the phone.

“Oh!” Mabel picked it up immediately. “Stanley? I’m alright. What are you doing up?”

_“He just woke up from a nightmare. Here.”_

There was a shuffling noise.

_“Grauntie Mabel?”_

“Hey, Hun-bun,” Mabel greeted. “What are you doing up?”

 _“I-I had a bad dream,_ ” Stanley muttered. _“Are you okay?”_

“I’m _fine_ ,” Mabel chuckled. “I promise!”

_“Do you remember Gomper’s favorite food?”_

“Gompers? Well, yes. Corn!” Mabel answered. “He ate my corn-i-corn once. Sad day. Somehow, it led to him getting picked up by a pterodactyl!”

Stanford was quick to add, _“Because you put him outside!”_

“I know, I know. You two would never let me forget that.” Mabel agreed.

 _“Did Fiddleford remake that letter bird like he said he would?”_ Stanley pressed.

“What letter b-” Mabel caught herself before she could finish the sentence. She gave Dipper a pleading look. _What letter bird?_

A slight panic came to Stanley, now. “ _The letter bird! The one he made! It was supposed to send letters back and forth. We told you that after we found out he was in that secret society and we got real mad at him, he apologized to us with letters from the letter bird he made! And then he used it later on to send notes to you!”_

Mabel shut her eyes. “Uh-uh! Actually, maybe? I don’t know if he’s tinkered with it.”

Dipper leaned in to speak. “Stanley, she’s fine. It’s still going to take a while, but she’ll remember it eventually.”

“Uh, yeah!” Mabel agreed cheerfully. “That means you have to call me again to remind me! Yep.”

Stanford piped up, _“She still sounds good, Stanley.”_

_“O-okay.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick thing I made. Stanley's still having nightmares about almost being killed by a dream demon that took physical form. You know, normal kid stuff.


End file.
